


The Awkward Birth of Jesse Specter【中文】

by justlikeit



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, labor
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1219843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikeit/pseuds/justlikeit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey and a heavily pregnant Mike get stuck in a car. Then Mike goes into labor. Written for Suits meme on livejournal.</p><p> Harvey和怀孕8个月的Mike被困在一辆汽车里。然后Mike提早进入了产程。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Awkward Birth of Jesse Specter【中文】

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Awkward Birth of Jesse Specter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/468682) by [DFW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DFW/pseuds/DFW). 



> 部分涉及详细的生产过程描写，少量涉及产乳，不适者慎。

关于Jesse Specter惊天动地的出生

 

Harvey和怀孕8个月的Mike被困在一辆汽车里。然后Mike提早进入了产程。

 

“Donna你告诉我，拥有了树木和某些缺乏人性的东西，比如科技之类的，怎么就能创造出更好的工作环境了？”Harvey说着，眼神一点也不曾离开前方昏暗的道路。

“他们不能，但它的确能作为一种不错的退而求其次的战略,”Donna的声音从汽车电话中传出来，在整个车体中回响。“你还要多久才能到这儿?”

Harvey瞥了一眼时钟,“我本来会说预计要两个小时，但考虑到Mike喝下的水,我想说我们中途会停下来几次——"

“你带上了Mike? ！”Donna有些焦虑地叫出声。“Harvey你疯了吗?他有了八个月的身孕。”

“八个半月,”Mike纠正她,“并且我才不会让Harvey有机会留我一个人待在透风的阁楼上度过这个周末,而他却跑去度假放松。”Mike下意识地将手放在他最近迅速生长的肚子上。

Harvey瞥了一眼他伴侣的被包裹在毛衣下面的肚子;柔软的绿色织物被拉伸着紧紧的覆盖在Mike圆圆的腹部上,没有给Mike的肚子的尺寸留下任何的猜测的余地。对于纤细瘦弱的人来说,怀孕在他们身上变得更加明显,因此,Mike经常对别人发誓——他没有怀上双胞胎。

“如果你会因此在这个周末早产,我就杀了你们,”Donna说,听起来有点恼火。

“嘿,为什么要拖上我?我只是个溺爱伴侣，不得不答应的丈夫而已,”Harvey说。

Mike哼了一声,“更像是利用性爱来作为条件——“

“啊,我不想知道那些细节。嗨，就只是每次停车的时候打电话给我报个平安，好吗,?“Donna不等他们回答就挂了电话。

Harvey检查一下汽油的余量,然后看着他的伴侣。“你想要停下来休息一下吗?我们有点缺汽油了。”

Mike重重的点了点头。“当然,我的背痛的快要杀了我。我需要伸展一下背部。”他的手臂向后伸去，摩挲按摩着自己的背,吐出一个轻声的呻吟。

Harvey在驶离荒芜的高速公路之前，向他投去关心的一瞥。茂密的树木夹着公路,最后一丝阳光也消失在了地平线上,只给天空中徒留下了一些粉红色的光芒。他们要去的加油站距离高速公路有五英里远，此时太阳留下的最后最后的两道光芒也消失了痕迹,眼前的世界完全处于令人惊讶的黑暗之中。

而当他们最终终于停在加油站时他们发现了更令人吃惊的事。

* * *

“这到底是怎么回事?“Harvey忍不住发牢骚,把车熄了火。加油站十分老旧并且很明显已经被人抛弃了。

Mike担心地看了看四周,“所以意味着这里没有什么食物可以让我填饱肚子?”Harvey挑了挑他的眉毛作为回答,Mike叹了口气,打开了他的安全带。  
“你要去哪里?”Harvey问他,因为Mike已经打开了他那边的车门。  
“去上洗手间，”Mike简略的回答，向外走了几步之后停下来开始解他的裤子。  
“你知道有时候你做这样的事情的时候是多么容易吓到我吗?”Harvey通过敞开的门对他说。  
“是你的孩子要求我这样做的!”Mike回过头在肩膀上喊道，这让Harvey露出了微笑。  
Mike完事了之后走回车子。Harvey递给他一袋薯片和一小瓶洗手液。Mike扬起了眉,“你从来没有野营是吗?”他说着接过东西。“别碰到我,男孩.”Harvey在他启动汽车之前说,又开始重新开回到高速公路上。三十分钟后,Harvey越来越担心。“你看到任何加油站的标志吗?”他问道。Mike睁开一只眼睛,他已经完全倚靠在车门上,低低呻吟,有些费力地坐了起来。他的手又开始反复来回摸他的肚子。

“你还好吗?”

“还好,”Mike迅速地回答,他的声音有点紧张。他停顿了一下,深吸了一口气继续说,“我们还剩下多少汽油?”

“嗯……”Harvey说,“我们的汽油只够再开几英里的了”。

Mike猛地看向他。“什么……? !“Mike要说的话被自己打断，他急促的深吸了一口气。他的手伸向腹部紧抓毛衣,而另一只手连忙扶住后腰。

“Mike ? !Mike!”Harvey大喊,紧张的注视着他的伴侣。

Mike做了两个快速的呼吸,有些小小的呜咽,“我很好，Harvey。只是有点————Harvey!”他突然喊道,指着前方的公路。Harvey把他的眼睛转回路上,咒骂着猛打方向盘,一只鹿跑到车前，似乎被吓坏了似的僵住了,一看到车灯眼睛都瞪大了。Harvey迅速地踩下刹车,车轮向着公路的一侧滑动。他再次急打方向盘,试图控制汽车,最后终于在撞上一排树木之前成功让车子停了下来。Harvey心有余悸地喘着气,感觉肾上腺素在他的静脉中不停奔腾流淌。他快速地转向了Mike,“你没事吧?”他问,仔细审视着Mike全身。

Mike有些喘不过气来,他喘息说：“我很好。只是……把我从这该死的安全带里弄出去。”安全带紧紧地勒着Mike的胃几乎要把它切成两半,他呻吟着,试图给自己挣脱出些活动的空间。Harvey急忙听从他的要求,用力压住按钮让带夹弹出来。一解脱出来，Mike就放松的呻吟着抚摸他的肚子。

Harvey又问道:“你没事吧。”看起来就像他想把他的助理抱在怀里,飞到最近的医院去。Mike再次点了点头。

“我没事,让我们回到公路上吧,”他说。Harvey点点头,试图启动汽车。

再试一次。又一次。

他得到的唯一的回应是油箱空了的声音。

 

两个小时后……

 

Harvey站在车外面,试图找到手机信号。汽车电话,他们发现，它在Mike的打开的水瓶里的水泼到它的时候短路了，而手机在无论朝着哪个方向都难以保持足够长的通话时间。Harvey非常,非常苦涩的想到他如果带了笔记本电脑来也许就有办法了。

Mike喊道:“Harvey,”有点上气不接下气。Harvey立即跑回车门向里看去“怎么了?出了什么事?”他担心地问。在过去的两个小时里,Mike的情况在慢慢恶化,不时地发出轻声的呻吟和痛苦的喘息。而每当Harvey问出了什么事,这个年轻人却什么都不说,Harvey并不相信他的回答，但是比起不相信更多的是沮丧和无力。

“我认为,”Mike顿了顿，他闭上眼睛,在他睁开之前说,“我——”Mike再次中断,发出小声的痛呼。Harvey就在车旁，听到Mike的声音立刻大力拉开了车门。Mike突然弯腰抱住他的肚子，眼睛因为震惊而睁大。

“怎么了?有什么不对？”Harvey说，尽管他已经在不停地热切的祷告,但是他认为正在发生的事情并不会发生。

它并不意味着就是……

Mike慢慢地把他的视线远离地板,眼神里充满恐惧的盯着Harvey。

“我的羊水刚刚破了,”他说。

* * * *

两个小时后,Harvey努力着不要失去冷静和控制，但是这很难。Mike在终于承认他开始宫缩后他的羊水就破了，宫缩的阵痛开始出现，并且频率逐渐增加。目前的频率是10分钟一次阵痛，每次宫缩的时候Mike身下都会随着疼痛强度的变化排出羊水。

“就是这样。跟着我呼吸。”Harvey表现出了他的心理助产技能，保持与Mike的眼神接触，他强迫他的伴侣在宫缩的时候保持呼吸的频率。Mike勇敢地试图跟随，但也似乎并没有帮助到自己;他咬紧了牙关，随着痛苦的增强愈加咬的用力。“Mike,呼吸。跟着我。Mike，换气。放松你自己。”Harvey用命令的口吻要求。

Mike试着吸气,吸了半口气便忍耐不住的痛苦的大喊出声。在宫缩时的最后一下收缩离他而去时，“Owww ”他呻吟着。“这一切都是该死的狗屎。为什么我会让你这样对我？”Mike说，看着Harvey。

“嘿,不要看我!我记得告诉过你该待在家里度周末,”Harvey回答,看他的手表。“.... Mike现在是6分钟一次了。”他轻声地说。

Mike看着他,震惊了,“这……这不可能。我的分娩过程才经过了4个小时!而男性分娩通常要持续10到28个小时。”

“我知道书上说了什么……”

“不。你不知道。你只看了简介和结论。我才是那个读了所有的717页‘当你是一个怀孕的准爸爸时会发生什么’以及每一篇关于这个问题的科学论文的人,它们中的大多数都说，快速的分娩过程意味着会有并发症。”Mike说，显然完完全全的被吓坏了。

“但是，我敢肯定有一个人是例外”Harvey肯定地回答。

“... Harvey”

“Mike。闭上嘴，停止你无意义的恐惧，”Harvey要求着，并不是不友好的语气，”你是与众不同的，还有那是我的孩子。他当然渴望想看到这个世界，只是迫不及待地要出生来到这世上。”Harvey把一只手放在Mike的肚子上，安抚他。“你会好起来的。”他安慰他。

Mike则通过全部吐到Harvey身上作为回应。

* * * *

“如果你要再觉得恶心想吐，告诉我好吗？”Harvey简短地说。他把Mike搬到了的车的后座上，让年轻人有更多的转身的余地。他还成功地找到了车内的急救包，并且用其中的毯子把Mike的盖得严严实实，防止这个年轻人在这种情况下再雪上加霜得了感冒。毯子很容易得到，但是急救箱就没有那么多了。“我有避晕药，”Harvey摇了摇那个小包。

Mike疲惫地摇摇头，宫缩的频率在增加。“不用了，我认为有没有都差不多了。但还是谢了。”他虚弱地说。

Harvey皱起了眉头。“你要喝点水吗？”他问，小心翼翼地揉着年轻男子的腿。Mike闭上了眼睛，在开始急促地喘气之前摇了摇头。“很好。控制呼吸来挺过这个。你做得很好。”Harvey看了看手表，忧心忡忡。现在变成3分钟了。

Mike妄图想要集中力气使劲;但突然间他达到了疼痛的顶峰，并且为这一次疼痛拥有的，与先前不同的残忍所震惊。疼痛是那么尖锐，激烈，并且有一种具有方向性的压力迫使其一路向下传导到他的臀部。他的头向后绷紧，后脑勺紧紧地抵住座椅，Mike哀号着，胡乱的伸出手挥舞着试图抓住什么。

Harvey立刻抓住了他的爱人的手，“Mike，看着我。Mike！”他喊出来。但是,Mike只是摇了摇头,紧紧抓住挤压着Harvey的手拒绝放开。Harvey用他的另一只手温柔的包裹住Mike的后脑勺，迫使他低头。“看着我！”他厉声说道。Mike永远不能违背Harvey说的任何事，他照做了。“短，快的呼吸，来吧。吸——吸——呼。再来一次。” “吸——吸——呼。”Mike重复着它们，紧紧地抓着Harvey的手不放。最终痛苦到达了峰值并且在Mike的身体里盘踞不去。Mike立即喘息着深吸了两口气。

“那是什么？”他问，尽管几个月的研究在他的记忆里已经闪烁提醒着正处于分娩的过渡阶段的他。Harvey张开嘴想要说些什么的时候，突然，奇迹般地，一阵刺耳的铃声吓了他们一跳。

Mike和Harvey都僵住了，糊涂了，然后Harvey急忙地把电话从他的口袋里拽出来。“hello?Jessica !哦,感谢上帝。听着，我们在51号公路上的一侧再过来一点的地方，大约距离度假村一小时。Mike开始分娩了。”电话那边传来一声惊呼， “是的，是的。他的状态相当接近了。我认为他可能不会在这里生下孩子。”但是听的人已经不在哪儿了。“叫辆救护车好吗？”他听到一声像是肯定的声音，然后，“Jessica？hello？hello？”Harvey看着他的电话诅咒着，把它滑回了之前的口袋里。“好吧，”他说，转过头看向Mike，“至少我们知道有人已经在路上了。”

Mike没有听，“你是什么意思？‘我不会在这里生下孩子？’”他问，用他的胳膊肘把自己撑靠了起来。

Harvey感觉要被Mike的视线灼伤。“我的意思是医院——”

“我知道你的意思。Harvey，我不会在这辆车上生下这个孩子！”

Harvey挑了挑眉，“我真的很感兴趣的想知道你要怎么阻止这种情况发生。”

“我会他妈的交叉合上我的腿。上帝，Harvey，我不能在一辆他妈的租来的车上生一个孩子。”Mike诚实地喘息着说，眼泪从脸上滑落。Harvey把一只手撑到他自己的腿上，内心忧虑。

“好吧,好吧。你不必在这里生孩子。我们会等救护车来。但是，就只是让我脱下你的裤子看看情况，好吗？”他安慰地说。“只是看一看。”他在Mike的怀疑的眼神中重复说着。

“你保证？”他轻声说，他已经抓紧他了的肚子上的毛衣。另一次收缩已经开始。

“当然。”Harvey毫不犹豫地回答。

半小时后....

 

“Mike，我看到头了。我需要你再使把劲。”Harvey说，听起来出奇的平静，即使实际上他彻底的吓坏了。

“Nononononono”Mike反复呻吟着，在但是同时他甚至用手握紧他的膝盖，使它们弯曲并更加打开。Harvey靠在它们之间,当他儿子的头慢慢地出现时,他伸出手准备着.

“就是这样，Mike，继续用力。”

“闭—哈—嘴。”Mike气喘吁吁地说，用尽他所有的力气推动着。“你就是个他妈的骗子。”他呻吟着。

“这倒是真的。但这也是为了你自己好。”Harvey回答说，没有让他的视线脱离原来的位置。

Mike无疑会回击这句话，但另一个收缩冲击着他，让他喊出一片哀号，同时用力向下推动。当这一切真正要结束的时候，Mike感觉到一阵极大的压力增加到了下身，他有一些和之前不同的感觉，他觉的自己快要被撕开，而在这阵疼痛结束之前有什么东西离开了他的身体。他本能地停下来，在收缩的间隙不停地喘气。

“头出来了！”Harvey高兴地说，语气还带着一点点不敢相信；他真的就在那里,他惊异着,在一辆租来的汽车接生他的孩子?但他却无法再投入精力到思考，就在Mike的另一次收缩到来以及他猛地一推，孩子的肩膀移动了，然后突然，宝宝的其余部分伴随着被冲出的液体一下子被挤了出来，那些体液会永远的毁了这辆车的内部，但他们不在乎。

鸦雀无声。

然后，是一个小小的单薄的哭声。

Mike像倒塌了似的摔回到座位上，完全累坏了，但放下心的听到他的宝贝哭的越来越响。研究曾表示，在最初几分钟强烈响亮的哭声一直以来都是个好兆头。

“这是一个男孩。”Harvey笑了起来。他用毯子把宝宝包起来，胳膊弯曲着抱着这一团，有些好奇的低头盯着宝宝。

Mike翻了个白眼，“你几个月前就知道了，”他哼了一声，“让我看看他。”他要求着。Harvey立刻听从他的要求，俯身把宝宝在Mike的张开双臂间。

Mike很惊讶，惊讶着孩子的全部重量以及他那么的小。“他那么小，”他低声说，“而且...胖？”他犹疑着说出声来。

Harvey笑了起来。“我的家族里都是胖宝宝。我出生时有九磅。”他的脸上被一种异样的目光扫视了一遍，然后并没有任何预告，他低下身凑近Mike在他的嘴唇上响亮的亲了一口。“谢谢你。”他轻声说。

“Harvey，在你的眼睛里的那些是眼泪？”Mike说，面带微笑。

“绝对不是，”Harvey回答。“而也不要试图去告诉别人你的谎言。我可是有信誉保障的。”

Mike笑了，然后很突然停了下来，“啊，好晕。我想我已经到极限了”他承认。

Harvey在移动着靠近了他，担心着，“你没事吧？”他想把他的孩子抱过来，Mike的手摇摇晃晃的把宝宝递出来。

Mike才点了一下头，便像被一下子抽走了骨头似的摊倒下来。他完全摔在了座位上。

“Mike ?Mike！”Harvey大叫着，俯身去看年轻男子，他的手臂里依然满满的抱着他的儿子。Mike没有回应。此时，Harvey依稀听到有什么声音越来越近。“Mike！回答我！别这样对我，Mike！”然后，就像是突然间，这个地方变得不再只有Harvey他们。

“先生，我需要你退后一步。”Harvey眨了眨眼，救护车什么时候来的？但随后他就被引导到外围好让急救人员爬进汽车。

“先生，能让我检查一下宝宝吗？”另一位急救员站在他的面前。Harvey本能地随着她伸出的手把宝宝递了过去。“很好，这样就可以了。你能在我检查的时候抱着他，这样可以吗？”

“我的丈夫情况还好吗？”Harvey问，而不是回答。那位急救员的瞟了一眼车。

“现在正有人在照顾他。他们会尽快告诉我们具体情况的。你要和我一起到救护车里等吗？”Harvey没有回应，但他顺从的让女性急救员带领他过去，在她检查宝宝的时候仔细的听着外面的动静。

最终，其中一个照顾Mike的急救员开始慢慢地往这边走过来。他脸上带着淡淡的笑容。“先生,”他说,“从目前情况看来你的伴侣会没事的。他有两处内部的撕裂伤，虚弱的就像一只小狗，但所有的这些都是正常的。”Harvey顿时感觉到一阵轻松。“他并没有失血到危险的程度，不过考虑到他比常人要瘦弱些，所以我们打算给他输血，只是以防万一。如果艾琳检查完了宝宝,我们可以让大家都上车去最近的医院了。”Harvey在理解地点了点头,很快他的新的家庭就已经在去往医院的路上了。

* * *

“他是如此可爱....和一点点胖......？”

“是啊，可怜的Mike，不得不把这个可爱的小黄油球从身体里硬生生挤出来。”

有谁嘲弄的哼了一声。

“可怜的Mike?”一个人说,“他才是那个这最后几个月不停的吃那些高卡路里零食的人。这孩子很可能已经对Doritos上瘾了。”【Doritos是个零食的牌子】

“Louis!如果你继续随意谈论我的孩子，我就会告诉你的妻子让她明天晚上不要过来了。”

“我没有…”

“并且他是我的丈夫，如果你依旧觉得这很有趣的话。”

Mike忍不住笑的哼了一声，配合着笑声，他终于睁开了眼睛。Donna，Rachel，Jessica和被惊吓到的Louis，所有的人都围绕徘徊在房间的一个角落里的摇篮周围。

Harvey立刻冲了过来，“嗨，”他轻声说，“你感觉怎么样？”

Mike试着动了动身体，但很快就痛苦的发着抖停了下来。“ Oooh. 不怎么样。我缝针了吗?”他悄悄地问道,有些用力地揉着他的鼻子。Harvey谨慎地点了点头。“那接下来可能还会痛一段时间。那小黄油球在哪儿?”他问,环顾四周。

Harvey哼了一声，“别开始这样做。我的儿子不需要在他甚至出生不到一个星期的时候就有那么复杂的称号。我就曾经是个胖小孩,但我成长的很好。”他把手伸进婴儿的摇篮。

“当然,如果你这么说的话,”Mike说。Harvey抱来了他们的儿子，把他稳当的放在Mike的怀抱里。“哇哦，他有几磅？”Mike问。

“九”,Harvey自豪地说，“就像他爸。”每个人都对他明显的喜悦无奈地摇着头。

“好了，伙计们，我不想在这待一整天。所以黄油球的真名是什么?”Donna不耐烦地用鞋跟一下一下地敲击着地面。

Mike翻了翻眼睛，点点头，Harvey于是转身面向他们。

“大家好，我想向你们介绍Jesse Harvey Michael Specter，”他说，“就像他的名字，他将有望成为最令人惊叹的律师。”

“顺便说一句他的名字也代表了我和Jessica，”Mike补充道，“如果你们想知道的话。”大家都笑了，然后挤向床边，而Jessica是他们允许的抱起Jesse的第一个人。

不久之后，小小的人群散去，但都留下了珍贵的礼物。

“一个信托基金？”Mike难以置信地说。他把Jesse抱到他的胸口，婴儿在毯子下面热切的啜着奶水。Harvey大幅度的地点头。

“Jessica一直很喜欢孩子，特别是我的孩子。”他说。Mike飞他一记白眼。

“但是一个信托基金?”他重复道。Harvey耸耸肩。

“还有Donna,看起来她用我们儿子的名义设置了一个瑞士银行的账户，这意味着她对于我们的儿子以及我们该怎么抚养他有了更多的计划。”他说。Harvey再次耸耸肩，然后把手臂放在Mike的肩膀上，向下凝视着他的儿子。“唯一带来了算是正常的婴儿礼物是Rachel和Louis。顺便说一下,就是他给我们的儿子买了一个“哈佛大学有人爱他”的泰迪熊,我们回到家的时候必须立即把它烧了。”“还有Rachel,”Mike停顿了一下,“Rachel给我们买了一本关于如何准备高端婴儿食品的书。”Mike皱起了眉头。“Harvey,我想我们的朋友都很奇怪。”

“别这么辛苦的想了，到这里来。”他伸手接过明显吃饱了松开了Mike的乳头的Jesse。“他打嗝的时候让我来。”

Mike把孩子递给他,随着他的动作身体上爆发出一小阵疼痛。“小心些”Harvey说。

Mike笑了，因为Harvey站了起来，开始轻轻地揉着儿子的背部，释放小小的奶嗝。

“我很好,只是累”似乎是为了证明他的观点，他打了个装模作样的哈欠。仿佛在模仿，Jesse也打了自己的一个小哈欠。Harvey微笑着看着自己的儿子，俯身把他放到摇篮里。“嘿,Harvey?”Mike害羞地问道。

Harvey抬头看着他。

“能留在这儿陪我吗?”Mike脸红着问。他们并不经常让他们的感情这样直接的表现出来，但是今天Mike的恐慌情绪还没有完全消失，这影响到了他。

“当然。我甚至不会考虑别的事情。”Harvey说。他躺到Mike床上旁边的位置上,小心地不挤到年轻人。“Mike, ”Harvey说，“我想我可能坠入爱河了。”

“对我们的宝宝?”Mike含糊不清地问,几乎已经睡着了。“是的,他是一个美味的黄油球。”

Harvey轻轻地笑了。“是啊。但是,他不是我现在想的那个人。”

Mike叹了口气，“我希望你能去其他人面前说这些，这样他们会知道在这段关系里谁才是那个真正的肉麻的人。”

“你在跟我开玩笑吧?”Harvey嘲笑，“我还要考虑我的名声。”

如果Mike不是太累了的话他一定翻一个白眼。


End file.
